Without Second Thought
by Risetotheoccasion
Summary: Not going to give anything away so read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Heya Guys, This is my first glee fan fic and it is co written with the lovely GetInLineHeIsMine (seriously check out her stuff it's awesome). This is just the beginning so let me know what you all think and please don't be too harsh!**_

KURT POV

I don't know why I did it, ok that's a small lie, I do know why I did it, but I really can't bring myself to regret it. I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that I slept with another guy that isn't Blaine Warbler, _my boyfriend. _I know I should hate myself right now, but wow was it an experience.

I never thought that anyone would be interested in me let alone two amazing guys, Blaine with his charming smile and his ability to make me melt with any rendition of any song (I still hold Teenage Dream close to my heart). Then there's Nick, yes I know it seems crazy for me to play it so close to home, by cheating with another Warbler, knowing that I would in fact shatter my boyfriend's heart. But my boyfriend wasn't around; he went to New York with his 'family'…

_Flashback_

'_Hey Kurt' I heard that beautiful voice come up behind me in the Lima Bean._

'_Hey baby how was your day?' I asked, unable to keep the happiness and eagerness out of my voice._

'_It was good; the Warblers are rehearsing for another performance in a nursing home and Nick's finally out of the closet'._

_The news didn't surprise me at all; Blaine and I had previously had many discussions about when Nick would finally just admit that he is gay. I knew it was only a matter of time._

'_I'm going away for a bit Kurt.' This brought me out of my daydream and back to earth with a loud crash._

'_What?' I all but shrieked at him. 'Why?'_

'_It's personal family stuff, I know it seems silly, but I should only be gone for the weekend. And you can always call and text me.' He gave me one of his hear melting smiles and quirked his head to the left a little, but I was not going to fall for that so easily this time._

'_Why can't you tell me Blaine?' My voice quivered a bit as I said this, hoping for an explanation. He had slowly been pulling away from me recently, sneaking off without telling me where he was for hours during his day. I know it might seem a bit overbearing to need to know where he was, but he had never not told me before, which is why it upset me so much to hear…_

'_I just can't.' And with that he got up and left without even a goodbye. _

_End flashback_

I was sure Blaine went to New York with another guy, probably to sweep the poor fool off his feet like he did with me. Blaine, although he claimed to be horrible at romance, was actually the exact opposite. He was always a gentleman, pulling out chairs, opening doors, giving me small pecks on the cheek whenever he could. He stole my heart with song about having sex. The man could have anyone he wanted.

I had known that Blaine was a catch from the beginning, but I had never been so insecure in our relationship until he started to become secretive. That's how I ended up at Dalton on Friday night to confirm my theory with Wes and David; unfortunately they were both on dates with their girlfriends, leaving Nick behind.

We ended up talking for a good hour about, of all things, how much I missed my boyfriend, and how angry I was that he was probably off with some guy walking hand and hand through Central Park or seeing one of my favourite musicals on Broadway. At first Nick was sympathetic and kindly listened to me rant, but then everything changed. Nick kept leaning towards me until he finally kissed me. I was shocked at first, but it felt so good and I was so upset that I started kissing him back.

Once we separated he leaned back and smiled up at me, 'I have been waiting to do that forever'. The thought that all this time Nick had wanted me made me lean back in and capture his mouth with mine. Kissing him was amazing and everything just escalated from there. The next morning I woke up in Nick's room with no clothes on and him snoring softly beside me.

I don't like myself for stooping to Blaine's level and actually cheating, but as I said I really don't regret it, I can't. I have to break up with Blaine; I can't live knowing that I cheated on him and kept him around. Besides he also cheated, right?

BLAINE POV

I feel bad about lying to Kurt about the real reason I'm going to New York; especially since I couldn't even bring myself to come up with a good lie. Instead I just left him standing alone in the middle of Lima Bean with that adorable confused expression. But, I couldn't ruin the surprise…

I'm going to buy a ring; I am going all the way to New York City to buy Kurt an engagement ring!

We are seniors in high school, and I know that I might be rushing into this a bit. But, we will both be attending NYU next year, and I love him, and we have just been through so much. I know that Kurt would never do anything to hurt me, he loves me. Plus there are so many gorgeous and adorable things about him that make me want to throw the stupid book of socially acceptable time frames out of a window. I mean, he has the most amazing glasz eyes that turn from blue to green, portraying everything he feels. And I love how he says he loves me, even after two years together that little phrase has still not gotten old. I love how he loves designers and I love how his hands fit the space between mine so perfectly. I love him, everything, without question or second thought.

Kurt means so much to me, and I don't want something as stupid as the wrong ring to come between us. That's why this ring will be one of the most important things I will ever buy! I can't make the wrong choice and anything from a Lima store that is just too ordinary or feminine or just fake, would be the wrong choice. That's why I'm in New York; Tiffany's has the best selections and I'm sure Kurt would approve of almost anything that comes wrapped in that gorgeous robin's egg blue.

Gosh, I love him so much it's sometimes hard to concentrate on other things. I have been working on trying to get my mind to stay in the present, but every time I see or think anything that is somehow correlated to my gorgeous boyfriend I get lost in thought. Like right now, damn it, I did it again. Stay focused Blaine!

Wes rang me today in a panic, saying he had noticed Kurt leaving Dalton really early this morning. I don't understand why Kurt would even be at Dalton. He knew I was leaving for New York and I wasn't even in my dorm last night, so he must have been visiting one of the other boys. But that still doesn't explain why he wouldn't have dropped in to see Wes and David, and why he would be leaving so early. Something must have been wrong, and now that phone call has put me in such a panic that I can't help but speed up the process and try to find a ring faster. I still took my time when picking out the ring at Tiffany's but once that beautiful ring was safely in my hand I started to rush. I went back to the hotel I was supposed to be staying in, grabbed my bag and checked out. I was scheduled to fly into Westerville the next day, where my car is, but instead I was on the first plane back to Lima that I could get.

By the time I landed in Lima and got into a rental car it was already 8 o'clock. I know it is late and that I should have just flown into Westerville and drove down to Lima early tomorrow morning, but I couldn't wait. I went straight to Kurt's house to check on him and found Burt sitting on the couch with a look of utter shock on his face.

I really hope something truly horrible happened to Kurt at Dalton but the look on Burt's face wasn't helping to soothe my anxious mind. I rushed to his basement floor bedroom to see Kurt and try to figure out what happened in the short period I was gone.

I entered Kurt's room, at a speed I didn't know I could go, to see Kurt with a stony and composed look on his face, he looked fine, but deep down I know better than to fall for Kurt's facades. It was like Kurt was reading my thoughts and with the next words out of his mouth, my whole world came crashing down.

'Blaine, I'm breaking up with you.'

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the wait guys! Enjoy! And if we owned glee do you think there would have only been one kliss?**_

"Blaine, I'm breaking up with you."

I froze, my body and mind just completely shut down. I could not have heard what I just thought I heard. "Wa, wa, …What?" I gulped as the word stumbled out of my mouth. My eyes were glued to him, hoping beyond all belief that this was just some small tiff we were having, or maybe I heard him wrong in the first place. I searched his eyes for reassurance, sorrow, anything. There was nothing there.

"I am breaking up with you, and you know perfectly well why. You went to one the beautiful places in the world without telling me the reason behind the trip, and left me confused standing in the middle of a coffee shop." Kurt's voice grew steadily higher as every syllable passed through those gorgeous yet heart wrenching lips. The stone cold look remained. "Even more than that I know what you were doing there!" He jabbed his finger in the air at me as if he wanted to poke me in the chest, but touching me repulsed him. "How could you do that? Without even talking to me about anything that is going on in that thick skull of yours! Its official Blaine, you said you didn't want to screw this up, but you have!"

I spluttered trying to get some form of apology or maybe just a coherent question out of my mouth, but I couldn't. I didn't know how Kurt found out about the itinerary of my trip. I didn't really care. I just needed to know how he could be so upset about me keeping my proposal plans to myself. Kurt loves romance that's the last thing he would freak out about! "Look Kurt, I know I lied to you, but you love when I do stupid things an…" I was not allowed to finish my sentence.

"I LOVE WHEN YOU DO STUPID THINGS! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU BLAINE. WHAT YOU WERE DOING WAS NOT STUPID, IT WAS HEART SHATTERING. HOW COULD YOU THINK BETRAYING OUR LOVE COULD JUST BE SOMETHING STUPID? GOD DAMN IT BLAINE JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I still was oblivious to what was going on. However, if Kurt wanted me gone than I would give him what he asked for. I love him and if he needed space to think to try and cope with whatever it is that is really upsetting him than I would give him it. Eventually he will feel like he can talk to me about it… won't he?

I left the same way I came, running down the stairs, past a really confused Burt and through the front door. The only thing that had changed was the tears streaming down my face and the loud noise pounding in my head telling me that I was walking away from the one thing that defined me anymore. The only person I had ever truly fallen in love with. The one person I would ever want to marry.

I got into the rental car, turning on the radio hoping drown out the incessant pounding in my damn head. I had to laugh at the dark irony of the all too familiar lyrics of Maroon 5's, I Won't Go Home Without You, started to blare through the speakers.

I asked her to stay

But she wouldn't listen

She left before I had the chance to say (Oh-oh)

The words that would mend

The things that were broken

But now it's far too late, she's gone away

Every night you cried yourself to sleep

Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?"

Hard to believe it

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

Adam Levine was not about to steer me wrong at a time like this. I am not leaving with this stupid situation the way it is. I am not going home without fixing my relationship with Kurt, plus he told me to get out of his house, not his neighborhood. I turned off the car, climbed into the back seat and got ready for a restless night's sleep. Ha! Like I would actually get any sleep.

Kurt POV

It was hard watching Blaine leave me, knowing I'm the reason behind those tears forming in his beautiful hazel eyes.

I can't believe what I did after waiting so long for something so special, Blaine was perfect for me in every sense, he arrived on the staircase the day I needed him and made me feel I could conquer the world – he made everything better.

Kicking him out of the house might have been a mistake, but he can't know about Nick. Oh sweet Gaga would he tell Blaine? No, Nick wouldn't would he? Kurt get a hold of yourself Nick likes you and now that Blaine's out of the picture, you can be his.

Every time I close my eyes I still see exactly what went down that night from the first kiss to waking up and bumping into Wes, oh grilled cheeses, Wes is probably the reason Blaine was here belting down my door in what can only be described as mad panic.

I didn't see the scene happening the way it did, me shattering his heart like that. Dad's going to want to talk later and what can I say, 'Oh Blaine and I just need some time apart' or 'The son you love so much shacked up with another guy on an idea that Blaine had taken someone else to your son's favourite city'. Neither of those would do.

I know one thing, Puck would be so proud. However, not many others on New Directions would be. Rachel will complain because I took away someone who could vocally 'keep up with her' as she'd describe it, Brittany would be sad at the loss of a dolphin and Finn knows what it's like to be cheated on so I won't get any comfort from him.

There are also the Warblers, Wes will probably find a creative place to stick his gavel on Nick's body (he has amazingly toned muscles so it would be sad if they were bruised). Also Jeff will be the most hurt; I know that he has a crush on Nick so I have creatively ruined friendships with everyone I know for one night of pleasure and payback.

THANK YOU WARBLER NICK!

I couldn't take the pacing any longer and I turned on my laptop and went to iTunes to find something to cheer me up. Unfortunately that's not what happened.

You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<p>

What Blaine must be feeling, sweet Gaga what have I done?

**REVIEWS Make KLAINEBOWS!**


End file.
